


I Don't Want to Get Over You

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: What will it take to win over Justin's heart?Artist: The Magnetic FieldsVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2006.So here it is, my Justin/Ted vid, which I have so lovingly nicknamed "Jed". Since Ted is so obviously smitten with love for Justin, but it's so expertly concealed on the show, I thought I would make a vid about them in an effort to unveil the truth once and for all. ;)





	I Don't Want to Get Over You




End file.
